Flaming Wings
by Akari Stella
Summary: Tsuna likes Kyoko, and Kyoko likes him. You would think that this would be a happy ending for Tsuna, but the problem is he won't confess to her and she's getting the idea that Tsuna doesn't feel the same way. Now it's up to four certain travelers to help Tsuna see what he is doing is wrong and that will only leave him alone. How will they convince Tsuna to admit his love for Kyoko?
1. Travelers

**Hey, everyone! Akari here! I love Tsubasa Chronicles and KHR, so I made a fanfiction crossover! Yay! I hope you like this! **

**KHR and Tsubasa Chronicles are not owned by me! Although I wish they did!**

**Warning:**** We have couples! Bad language! And some really funny scenes! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flaming Wings of Love**

"Niisan, please understand. I'm not joining the boxing club in that school." Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna, protested.

Today Tsuna was walking home with Ryohei and Kyoko from are the others you ask? Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera was with Haru helping her catch up on her studies so she could be in the same high school as the rest of us. After they were done, everyone would meet up at Tsuna's to study.

"SAWADA! You need to join the boxing club TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei kept bugging Tsuna on joining the boxing club ever since the Representative Battle of the Rainbow was over and the Arcobaleno were set free.

"Nii-san, I told you that I'm too busy to become a member for the boxing club." Tsuna tired to remind the white-haired boy.

"That's right, Oniisan." Kyoko agreed with Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun needs to study for high school exams. He doesn't have the time to become a member. Besides, if we don't study, we might not be able to pass the exams for that school."

Ryohei was already in high school and already the assistant captain of the boxing club there. Hibari, you ask? He's taking online courses and is still at Nonami Middle School. Reasons why, Tsuna wasn't that curious to find out.

"But you would be so good TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at him.

"Oniisan, you have club activities, right? Hurry before someone takes your spot." Kyoko interrupted her brother.

"You're right TO THE EXTREME, Kyoko!" After saying that Tsuna was always welcomed in the club, Ryohei ran to his school.

"Thanks, Kyoko. You saved me." Tsuna smiled at the girl.

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko looked at the boy with a serious look. "Is everything… ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna reassured the girl.

"I see…" Kyoko looked away, not convinced.

Tsuna started to feel guilty. _Oh, she thinks I'm hiding something from her again. What should I do?_ Finally Tsuna took Kyoko's hand, surprising the girl. "Come on, Kyoko-chan. I'll buy you a cake so we can eat while we study. Everyone might get hungry."

The girl's face lit up with a smile. "Ok!"

They walked, hand-in-hand to the cake shop and looked at all the sweet deserts. After the two teens overheard that some people were saying that they looked like a cute couple, Tsuna admittedly let go of Kyoko's hand. Kyoko, not really bothered by their gossip, looked at the boy.

"S-Sorry…" He blushed.

Kyoko giggled at his red cheeks. "It's ok, Tsuna-kun." she looked at the cakes and was surrounded by her own thoughts. _Tsuna-kun is so cute when he blushes. I wish he could ask me out again, but mean it this time. Last time was a prank or a joke. But if he did have feelings for me and asked me out, I would have so much fun messing with him. I would love to see Tsuna panic every time I held his hand or blew into his ear._

Kyoko was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't catch Tsuna's words. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. What did you say?" she asked, looking up at the boy.

"Have you decided on a cake yet?" Tsuna repeated, looking worried. _Is she still thinking about me hiding something from her?_ The Vongola wondered.

"Umm…" Kyoko looked at the cakes again. "They look so good. I can't decide. Can you help me?"

Tsuna also got down and looked at the cakes as well. Kyoko looked at the boy closely. _Tsuna-kun looks older now. His voice isn't as high as when we first meet either. He's starting to look more mature. Now that I think about it, Tsuna has gotten a lot smarter and more athletic. Hardly anyone calls him 'Dame' anymore. Tsuna is getting stronger and smarter. He kind of needs to be since he's going to become a mafia boss. I wonder if I will stay by his side while he's fighting._

Then Tsuna looked at Kyoko, blushing at the girl. "W-What?" he asked, surprised.

Kyoko smiled, seeing an opportunity to make him blush. "You're more mature now, Tsuna-kun~!"

"EH?!" Tsuna blushed so badly his face was as red as a cherry.

"Let's get a red berry cheesecake, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko avoided the subject. "Can we get chocolate cake too?"

"Oh. Ah, sure." Tsuna said as he got up and went to pay for the cakes.

Kyoko watched the boy pull out his wallet and order the two cakes. _He really is older._ Kyoko started to frown when she noticed that the cashier was flirting with Tsuna, who was clueless.

"**So where do you work? You have to have a hardworking job if you have so much money."** The cashier asked, while pressing down buttons. **"Twelve fifty."**

"Um… No where special. It's an allowance." Tsuna replied, counting the amount of money for the cakes.

" **Oh~! So what do your parents do?"**

"Oh. Nothing much. My parents are taking a vacation out of town while I'm preparing for exams." Tsuna replied handing the girl the money.

"**So you live alone~?! I would never be able to live alone. The thought scares me~!"**

"It's not that bad. You get used to it." Tsuna shrugged as the cashier was counting his change.

"**You're amazing~! I look up to you now~!"**

"Eh?!" Tsuna fumbled with the money and nearly dropped it.

Kyoko was already annoyed. She made her way beside Tsuna and took his arm. She gave him a sweet smile. "Let's go, Tsu~kun! Everyone will be waiting for us~!"

"K-Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna stared at the girl, confused and shocked.

"**Oh~! What a cute girlfriend you have!"** The cashier gained the burnette's attention. **"These must be for her~! Here you go~!"**

"Thanks~!"Kyoko smiled as she grabbed the cakes and handed one to Tsuna. "Let's go, Tsu~kun!" She once again grabbed his arm as they walked out. Kyoko looked back to see the cashier glaring at her. Kyoko smiled and stuck out her tongue at the girl before looking forward again.

"K-Kyoko-chan…" the girl looked at a red-faced Tsuna. "C-Can I have my arm back?"

"Do you want me to let go?" The girl mused, still grinning at the boys face.

"P-People are staring and… t-they might think we're a couple…" Tsuna stuttered, looking at everything but Kyoko.

_He wants me to let go? I guess he doesn't like me as I thought he did._ "Sorry, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said as she let go of his arm. "I don't know what got over me." _I got jealous!_

"I-I-It's ok.." Tsuna blushed. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you have to tell her that?! She didn't let go until you asked her! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ "Anyway… Kyoko, you called me by a different name…"

"Oh yeah. I called you by what your mom calls you, huh? Does it bother you?" Kyoko asked. _Maybe he does like me, but he's too shy to admit it in front of others._

"It's just that the only other person that calls me that is my mom, so it kind of shocked me when you called me that." Tsuna shrugged, scratching his cheek. _Wait, didn't Kyoko's future self call me 'Tsu-kun' as well? Oh crap! She did!_

Kyoko looked at the boy then looked away. _So he was bothered when I called him that?_ "Ok, I'll continue to call you 'Tsuna-kun'."

Tsuna looked at the girl who was looking forward and smiling. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Tell her no! Tell her to call you that!_ "Okay." _Dammit, Dame-Tsuna!_

Kyoko stopped at the intersection between her house and Tsuna's. "I'm going to go home and change real quick. I'll be at your house in about an hour, okay?" she told him, giving Tsuna the other cake box.

He took it and smiled. "Yeah, take your time."

"Y-Yeah…" Kyoko smiled as she walked towards her house. _I guess he isn't going to walk me home…_ She sighed as she headed towards her house.

Tsuna then felt stupid again. "I feel like I did something I am going to regret for the rest of my life…"

Tsuna then walked to his own house and entered the empty home that once used to be full. One day, Tsuna's father came home with a family vacation idea and took everyone with him. Tsuna had school to worry about and stayed behind. The main reason was because Reborn said that if Tsuna didn't get into a high school, it would be double the torture.

Tsuna entered the kitchen and turned on the lights. He put the two cakes in the fridge and walked up to his room. When he entered, he walked to the closet and took out an orange sweatshirt with dark blue shorts. He cleaned the little mess in his room and went downstairs. There he started to get the kitchen ready for his guest.

Then Tsuna saw a package on the table. "When did this get here?" Tsuna asked as he read the letter attached to the box. It was from Reborn.

"_Dame-Tsuna,_

_ You are going to get some guest other than the usual group. They are from another world. Don't be surprised and scream like a girl. Also if anyone asks, they're from the Ali Famiglia. Earn their trust and they'll tell you everything. Let them stay at the house until they want to leave. Also give them what's inside the box. I owe someone and I'm repaying them by helping out those people._

_ -Reborn"_

The Vongola could only sigh at his new assignment. "_I already feel sorry for them."_ Tsuna put down the letter and picked up the box.

Inside were three rings and three box weapons. Each box were different colors and had a strange silver winged patterns on them. The rings had each an individual jewel in the center of the rings; orange, red, and ichigo. The jewels that shimmered in the light had a pair of silver wings attached the silver metal. The orange one had a crest inside the jewel of a pair of wings and around the edge of the ring had 'Ali Famiglia'.

"This must be the boss ring." Tsuna pondered as he picked up the ring.

Then Tsuna felt something coming outside his house and looked at out the window, only to be greeted by a blinding light. "What's going on?!" Tsuna asked as he put the ring back into the box and placing the box on the table as he ran towards the living room.

"**Stupid white puff! Watch where you make us land!"**

"**Ah~! Kuro-wan-wan is mad at me~!" **

"**Kuro-tan, let's not fight."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Let's just calm down, Kurogane-san. We're in a yard outside someone's house."**

"**I DON"T CARE!"**

Tsuna went to the curtains and when he did, he saw three new figures on his lawn. One figure that had black hair was trying to murder the other man with a white stuffed animal in his arms. The boy that looked around Tsuna's age was trying to calm the angry man down. All three boys were wearing white strange clothing.

Tsuna slowly slid the glass door open, getting the three figures' attention. "Um… can I help you or something?"

The bloudie with the stuffed animal spoke up. "Yes! Can you tell us where we are? Like the town name?"

"Yes, this is Nonami, Japan." Tsuna answered. His intuition wasn't telling him to run and hide, it was more like it was saying that these people were the one's Reborn was talking about. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can call me 'Tsuna' if you want."

"Hello, Tsuna-kun~!" The blondie greeted the boy. "My name is Fai D. Flowright. You can just call me 'Fai'." The blond went to the scary-looking black-haired man. "This is Kuro-tan~!"

"It's Kurogane!" The angry man tried to hit Fai, but the blond had avoided the attack and went to the boy with brown hair.

"This is Syaoran." Fai introduced the boy and then pointed at the doll. "And this little white bun is Mokona."

Tsuna stared at the white puffball for a while and remembered the small voice that Kurogane was yelling at. "Is something the matter?" The boy named Syaoran asked.

"Nice to meet you all." Tsuna bowed then opened the door wider. "Would you three like to come in and explain to me what has happened to you three? Also you kind of stand out with those clothing."

"It's ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. If you want, I'll lend you three some clothes." Tsuna smiled at the puffball. "And Natsu can have a friend to play with. Is that ok, Mokona?"

"Yes~!" The puffball jumped into Tsuna's arms. "Who's Natsu~?"

As his name was spoken, the fiery lion cub appeared behind Tsuna's leg, looking timid in front of the new people. "_Gyu…_"

"How did you…?" Syaoran began to ask.

"Let's talk inside." Tsuna smiled. "As I said before, this is making a scene."

* * *

"I see! That makes sense now!" Fai laughed as he drank his tea. "You were expecting us and you're in the mafia!" The three men were now wearing normal clothing. Fai was wearing a plain white and blue baseball shirt with faded jeans and Kurogane was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans. Both men were wearing Tsuna's father's clothing that he hardly ever wore. Syaoran was wearing Tsuna's sky blue T-shirt with some tan shorts. He also wore a black zip-up jacket over. As for Mokona, she was eating a piece of chocolate cake while Natsu was sitting on the table beside her and Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded his head. "Yes, and I was told to tell other's that you three- I mean, four are from a mafia Famiglia named, Ali."

"I see. And this world uses flames and boxes to fight?" Kurogane smirked as he drank his black coffee.

"Yes." Tsuna's sweatdropped at the man's smirk.

"Strange…" Syaoran said as he stared at the rings and boxes. "And the dying will flames will submerge with the help of a ring?"

"Yes." Tsuna grabbed the orange ring and put it on his finger. "Imagine your resolve becoming flames. Once you've done that…" Tsuna stopped as the flames appeared on the ring.

"Let's see…" Kurogane, excited about their new weapons, as he grabbed the red ring. "Resolve into flames huh?" He asked again as he put the ring on his ring finger. The storm flame easily appeared the moment Kurogane let go of the ring. The flames themselves were wild and powerful.

"Amazing, Kurogane-san." Syaoran said as he stared at the flame. "That's the Storm flame, right, Tsuna?"

"Yes." Tsuna said as he put down the other ring. "That's the Storm flame. Storm Flames are strong red Flames that are highly offensive and, with the assistance of its disintegration characteristic, can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames."

"Then ichigo is mist?" Fai drew everyone's attention as there was an ichigo flame on Fai's ring on his ring finger.

"Yes." Tsuna answered as he poured more tea into their cups, black coffee for Kurogane. "The Mist Flame's characteristic, construction, makes the Mist Flame optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and, consequentially, a weak offensive power, although its offensive use can be for the target to lose their sanity rather than their life. However, illusions are able to be used to fool senses such as eyesight, hearing, and touch, which is optimal to be used for either escaping or rendering the opponent vulnerable for an attack."

"Amazing you two." Syaoran said as he looked at the orange ring that Tsuna had on. "And that one must be mine."

"I'm guessing so. Fai has the Rain waves and Kurogane the Storm ones." Tsuna took out the Vongola ring and showed it to the others. "The Sky flame is considered the flame that harmonizes with the other flames. Most all the bosses I know have this flame, it's considered as the Boss flame."

"So that means that Syaoran is our boss, right~?" Fai smiled at the young boy as he held the ring with wings in his hand.

Syaoran put the ring on and thought of his resolve. _Sakura._ Suddenly a big flame appeared from Syaoran's ring. The flame was bigger than his own hand. "T-This is…"

"Your flame. Your resolve." Tsuna finished for him. "That princess must be special."

Syaoran nodded his head. "She is." _This flames are for Sakura and only for Sakura._ Syaoran smiled at the thought.

Tsuna then thought of Kyoko. She was his crush and friend since Reborn entered his life. _Wait… She should be coming over soon with the rest of the gang!_

_**Ding Dong~!**_

"Crap!" Tsuna yelled as he raced to the door, leaving the three in the kitchen alone with a lion cub and puffball. "They're here!"

Tsuna rushed towards the door and opened it to reveal Hayato, Haru, Takashi, and Kyoko. "H-Hey, everyone…"

"Tenth, is something the matter?" Hayato asked his pale-looking boss.

"It's nothing!" Tsuna yelled as he scared everyone with his sudden shout. "I mean, it's fine I-"

"Tsuna~kun!" Fai came behind Tsuna and looked at their guest. "Oh~! You have guest! Don't be rude, Tsuna~kun. Let them in!"

"Fai-san!" Tsuna yelled as Fai pulled the boy close to him.

"We can't tell these people about our true objective. Just tell them what you were told to say." Fai whispered in Tsuna's ear before he entered the kitchen again.

Tsuna's eyes followed Fai as he entered the kitchen. Tsuna nodded as he looked at his guardians and friends. "I have some guest over if you all don't mind. We can stay in the living room."

Everyone nodded their heads as they entered the other room, except Kyoko who stood looking at the kitchen doorway. "I didn't know you had guest over Tsuna-kun."

"They came out of no where." Tsuna said as he gently pushed the girl into the living room with the others. As they entered, Hayato and Takashi stood beside Tsuna.

"What's going on? Who was that guy?" Hayato asked.

"Tsuna, I sense more flames. Two to be exact. Who are they?" Takashi asked.

_Tell them what you were told to tell them._ "They're from another mafia family, the Ali Famiglia."

"I've never heard of them." Hayato answered, looking at the doorway.

"I haven't either until now. They're a small famiglia similar to the Simon, but they just formed, I guess." Tsuna admitted. _None of this is a lie!_

"Can we trust them?" Takashi asked his boss.

"I trust the-" Tsuna was interrupted by yelling.

"**You stupid mage! Learn how to walk without spilling anything!"**

"**Oh~! Kuro-puu is mad!"**

"**Ah! Kurogane! Fai-san! Please don't-!"**

_**Crash!**_

"**... break that…"**

Before Tsuna could stop them, Takashi and Hayato ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. Tsuna followed them and saw stares of many kind. Hayato glared at Kurogane and Takashi stared at Fai.

"Who are you?" Hayato demanded.

"Brat, it's rude to ask other's their names before stating theirs." Kurogane smirked.

"It's also rude to damage someone else's property." Takashi stated.

"Sorry about that." Fai smiled. "But I do have butter fingers."

Syaoran got in front of Kurogane and Fai. "Don't fight here! We'll destroy the house!"

While the two pairs of guardians were glared at each other, the white bun started to hop up-and-down with a scared lion cub behind it. "Fight, fight, fight~!" Mokona whispered and cheered quietly enough to not draw attention.

Syaoran was right. If Tsuna didn't think fast, they won't have a place to stay anymore. Finally a thought came to Tsuna's mind as he rushed in between the two pairs of Storm and Rain. "Gokudera! Yamamoto! This is my cousin, Syaoran! He's the next boss for the Ali Famiglia! Those two are Fai and Kurogane, his Storm and Rain Guardians. We want to make an alliance with them, so don't fight!" _Now that was a lie._

Hayato and Takashi face expressions softened as they heard their boss explain things. "I see. Our apologies, Ali Famiglia." Hayato bowed.

"Sorry that we jumped to conclusions." Takashi bowed as well.

"Whatever." Kurogane said as he sat down, disappointed that he couldn't try out his new weapon.

"Don't mind, Kuro~pon! He's just disappointed that we didn't get to fight." Fai smiled as he poured tea into five cups. "My name is Fai D. Flowright, and this man right here is Kuro~pon! We're Syaoran's guardians and tutors, I guess."

"That's not my name!" Kurogane yelled. "It's Kurogane. Don't call me by some stupid name like this mage." Kurogane growled at the two teens.

Syaoran went to Tsuna and whispered. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Tsuna whispered back. "Come on. let's go study, Gokudera, Yamamoto."

"Right." They said as they let their boss push them out the room.

"Syaoran." Fai called the boy and handed him the tray of cups filled with tea. "Go make friends."

"Right." Syaoran grabbed the tray and entered the living room. Everyone had books, papers, and pen or pencils. "Here's your- Ah!" Syaoran tripped on the carpet and the tea flew in the air. Syaoran seeing this, he stood up right and made it where the tea cups and tea were back on the tray as they were before. "Safe."

Everyone in the room started to clap, except Hayato. "Amazing, Syaoran." Tsuna cheered.

"That was amazing, desu!" Haru smiled.

"Thank you…" Syaoran blushed.

"And here I thought you were like Tsuna tipping and spilling things." Takashi laughed.

"Stupid Baseball Freak! Don't insult the Tenth like that!" Hayato yelled at the grinning Rain.

The boy just laughed as Syaoran put the tray on the table. As he set the cups on the table and off the tray, Haru started to question him. "So you're Tsuna-san's cousin?"

"Yes. By my mother's side." Syaoran lied.

"How long have you two known each other?" Yamamoto asked, sipping his tea.

"Just recently. I didn't know I had a cousin until I came here." Syaoran shrugged. "I didn't even know about the mafia until now. I was recently chosen to become the next boss of the Ali Famiglia."

"Amazing, desu!" Haru smiled as Hayato scooted closer to the girl.

"So what brings you here to Nonami?" Hayato asked.

"Well, I was passing by while I was traveling and decided to stay with Tsuna while his family are away." Syaoran answered, amazing Tsuna as he was telling everyone the truth but not all the details.

"How long are you staying?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't really know. Sometimes we get a call saying we have to leave now. We're just waiting for that call." Syaoran smiled.

"That sounds pretty hard." Kyoko said as everyone looked at her. "I don't think I would be able to leave my friends and family behind to travel around the world."

Syaoran's smile turned into a sad one. "It is hard, but it is what I need to do in order to get some information I need."

"And what's that?" Hayato asked, now getting curious.

Syaoran shook his head. "It's not here. I'll have to look else where." Everyone stayed quiet as the brunette looked at Tsuna's paper. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Mathematics homework." Hayato answered bluntly.

"It's really hard, right, Tsuna?" Kyoko smiled at the boy, who looked away as he blushed.

"R-Right…" Tsuna said as he continued his work. Kyoko looked down and also continued her work as her smile vanished.

Syaoran looked at the two in suspicion. _They like each other, but they won't say it. Why?_ The boy looked over and saw that the two boys and other girl were staring as well at the dense couple. _They see it too, yet Tsuna and that girl don't. _"There was some cake in the fridge. Help me get some, Tsuna."

"R-Right." After knowing which slice of cake everyone wanted, the two brunettes left the room and entered the kitchen where Fai was trying to feed chocolate cake to Kurogane, who was trying to get the blond off him.

"Come on, Kuro~papa! It's delicious~!" Fai said as he opened his mouth wide to show the black-haired man how to eat.

"I told you I didn't want any! Now get off me!" Kurogane yelled, pushing the blond away from him.

"Fai-san, the others want some cake. Can we get some?" Tsuna said, causing them to look at the two brunettes.

"It is your cake, Tsuna~kun. Go ahead." Fai said as he manage to put the piece of cake in the angry man's month.

"Thank you." Tsuna said as he took out both cakes. "Syaoran, can you get me some plates?"

"Yes." Syaoran walking over to the plate cabinet as he nodded to Fai and Kurogane to exit the room.

"Well, Kuro-pon~! Let's go test out these weapons of ours, shall we~?" Fai asked as he picked up the blue box weapon.

"I've been itching for a fight all day." Kurogane said as he picked up the red box on his way to the door.

"I want to watch~!" Mokona giggled as she hopped onto Fai's shoulder.

"You stay here where it's safe." Fai said as he put the creature on the table again.

"If you're going to fight, please fight outside of town and make sure no one can hear you." Tsuna yelled as they exited the door.

"Tsuna." The brunette looked at his _cousin_ as he spoke. "Do you like that girl with the short hair?"

"Tsuna is lovey-dovey~!" Mokona cheered.

"D-Do you mean, Kyoko?" Tsuna stuttered almost dropping the slice of cake, but Syaoran caught it with a plate. "W-Why do you ask?"

"I can see it." Syaoran admitted. "That girl likes you and you like her."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Tsuna looked away.

"I told you how I couldn't be with the one I love because of this price I have to pay. Tsuna, what's keeping you from loving her?" Syaoran asked as he placed the plates on the table.

Tsuna didn't say anything as he put a slice on each plate. Finally, "I'm a mafia boss. If I were to fall in love with Kyoko-chan, then she'll be targeted. I can't have that. She's important to me. I can't let her vanish."

"Then protect her." Syaoran suggested.

"I can't… I'm not strong enough…"

"Then train."

"I am, but it's not enough."

"Then learn."

"I am, but I'm hurting her as I go."

"Then love her as you grow."

"I can't!"

Mokona hid in Syaoran's jacket hood as Natsu disappeared in thin air. "Scary~..." Mokona whimpered as she dug deeper into Syaoran's hood.

Tsuna yell could be heard from the other room, but everyone stayed quiet and didn't entered the kitchen, knowing that Tsuna had sounded mad. Tsuna angry was rare for anyone to see, it shocked everyone when Tsuna had gotten angry at Byakuran. What could Tsuna be angry at now?

Syaoran didn't seem surprised nor afraid of the Vongola, he only felt sorry for him. Tsuna won't love anyone or admit it until he was strong enough to protect them. _When will he accept his strength? I know it took me so long to accept mine and Sakura's, but will he ever notice her strength?_ Syaoran thought as he placed the plates on the tray. "I'll go ahead. Take some time to calm down."

"Thanks…" was all Syaoran heard when he exited the kitchen and into the living room.

"Is Tsuna-kun ok?" Kyoko asked the boy.

"Yes." Syaoran shrugged. "I got him mad, but he'll calm down."

"What did you do to get him angry?" Kyoko asked him.

"Nothing I should say." Syaoran put the plates on the table as Tsuna entered the room.

"Sorry, everyone. Let's continue, shall we?" Tsuna smiled as he took his seat.

Mokona poked out of Syaoran's hood, surprising everyone but Tsuna and Syaoran. "Tsuna's not mad anymore~?"

Tsuna smiled as he carried the puffball. "Sorry that I frightened you, Mokona." He patted the head of the white bun and it giggled.

"What is that?!" Haru jumped up as she stared at the cute creature.

"UFO?!" Hayato looked at it as well.

"Mokona is Mokona~! Nice to meet you~!" The white bun chirped.

"Mokona is my partner." Syaoran said as Mokona jumped into his arms. "We've been together since I started my journey."

"It's soooo cute~!" The girl giggled as the white bun started to sing her song.

"It is! Syaoran, you're so lucky!" Kyoko smiled at the white creature.

"Maybe. Mokona is the reason I can travel everywhere." Syaoran answered.

"Why is that?" Hayato asked as he grabbed Haru and sat her down beside him.

"Mokona is strong~!" The white bun giggled as she ate Hayato's cake slice.

"The thing eats?!" The silver-haired teen yelled as he took away his plate.

"Mokona!" Syaoran grabbed the creature as it headed towards the next plate.

Everyone laughed at the scene as the brunette was hiding the white bun from the angry teen. Tsuna looked at the door. _I wonder if Fai-san and Kurogane are okay out there? I hope they don't meet any trouble._

* * *

"This weapon is my kind of style!" Kurogane yelled as he swung his long sword that was covered with Storm Flames. The sword resembled the one he had in the Hansin Republic world (the world they went after meeting Yuuko), except this one was black and red. Stone after stone, Kurogane destroyed more boulders to please his joy.

"Kuro~chan! Be careful! There's a building close by!" Fai yelled from on top of the cliff. In his hand was a staff that resembled the one he had when he first went to the Space and Time Witch, except the staff jewels were ichigo.

"Well, learn how to make that barrier of yours even stronger!" Kurogane yelled as he smashed another boulder.

"The people trying to break it haven't left yet!" Fai yelled at the black-haired man who kept swinging the long sword. "They're really persistent!"

"Send them off the trail!" Kurogane stopped and looked at the mage.

"One of them is really strong~! They might be able to break it~!" Fai yelled as he swung his legs.

"So time to go?" Kurogane muttered as he put his sword on his shoulder.

"Sadly, yes~! They're really close to breaking it and I don't have that much energy to keep this barrier up any longer." Fai yelled as he jumped down to Kurogane's side. "But I'm kind of thirsty. If I have a quick drink, I might be able to keep it up."

Kurogane sliced his arm and extended that arm to Fai. The vampire's yellow eyes glowed as he licked at the dripping blood. Kurogane looked away as Fai drank his dripping blood. Finally, Fai licked the cut close. Fai stood up, wiping his mouth and smiled at Kurogane.

"Let's go." Kurogane said as he put away his box weapon.

"Sure." Fai smiled as he looked back. "I give us about five minutes to get out of here."

"Yeah." Kurogane said as he took off with Fai behind him.

A few minutes later, Mukuro Rokudo appeared at the scene with Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto. The illusionist didn't look happy at the destroyed area. "Who was playing on my territory?"

"Where did they go-byon?!" Ken yelled as he tried to sniff them out.

"It's no use, Ken." Chikusa said as he, too, looked around. "They're gone."

"They must have been good with illusions if they manage to escape from me." Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "That is not allowed. We will find them. I guarantee it."

* * *

**Wow! That was fun! I hoped you liked it! I did! Anyway, here is some things I wanted to point out!**

**This story is after everything has happened! Tsuna and the gang are recovering from the Curse of the Rainbow Arc and Syaoran and his gang are traveling to fulfill a payment. Get the picture? You all probably did, cause you all are that smart!**

**Yes, Tsuna lied to his family about his relationship with Syaoran, but think about it! Syaoran and Tsuna look very familiar so I used that to an avenge! Also, I don't think Gokudera would let them side unless he knew that one of them had his beloved boss' blood inside them as well. (That sounded creepy!XD)**

**Reborn has met with Yuuko, but we don't know how he met her until I think of a way to put that in. Which probably will never happen, but who knows. My imagination is wild! Don't ask how the package manage to get on the table. I don't even know and I wrote it in there. (XD)**

**About Kurogane and Fai's weapons… I seriously blanked out on designs so I went and looked up some of their old weapons and grabbed it from there! (*v*)**

**About Fai's flame, I was going to put him as a Rain user, but he was a mage so I put Mist. I might have fun with it and put Rain as well!(^-^)**

**Pairing! I am going to pair up Tsuna and Kyoko, Hayato and Haru, and Syaoran and Sakura (They are soulmates so don't argue about putting yaoi! That's Kurogane and Fai's job! Deal with it!XD)**

**In this story, Kyoko will get jealous easily, because Tsuna is now a man! (Don't take it the wrong way, you sickos!XD) She's not going to become a yandere! She's just going to become more attached to Tsuna and care for his well being. She's not going to kill anyone! I don't want this story to become like Future Dairy! (Love the show, but still! Not for this story!)**

**Also! I have no idea when I will be able to update this story, but I promise you all it will be updated! I am currently working on my other fanfictions! Sorry! If you all send me enough reviews, I will drop what I'm doing and write it for you guys!**

**That's all for now! Look forward for the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. School

**I got a few followers and I just can't let you down! If you read "Tenth Meets Eleventh" you would know that this story is going to be a monthly story! Sorry to some and you're welcome to others. **

**About this late update, I was going to publish this chapter March 31st, but my Internet was not working at all. My new date is the 20th of each month! Yay!**

**KHR and Tsubasa Chronicles are not owned by me! Although I wish they did!**

**Warning:**** We have couples! Bad language! And some really funny and romance (kind of) scenes! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flaming Wings of Love 2**

**"Tsuna~kun~!"**

The brunette woke up by the sound of the new voice. "Fai… san…?"

The blond smiled as he helped Tsuna get up. "Come on, Tsuna~kun. Breakfast is ready~!"

"Okay… Wait. Breakfast?" Tsuna looked at the mage with confusion. "Who made breakfast?"

"I did~! Now hurry up and get ready~!" Fai giggled as he walked out the room.

Tsuna groaned as he stood up and stretched. He went to his closet and grabbed his school uniform. When he was dressed, Tsuna went stepped out of his room and bumped into someone at the stairs. What made things worse was that the brunette and the other person rolled down the stairs and landed on the floor.

Tsuna opened his eyes to see he was laying across Syaoran. "Ah! Sorry, Syaoran!" Tsna yelled as he got off the other teen.

"It's my fault for stopping in the middle of the hall. No worries." Syaoran smiled, but you could see his pain in his smile.

"Oh my~!" The two brunettes looked up to see Fai and Mokona at the kitchen door.

"Syaoran and Tsuna have bump-bumps now~!" The white bun giggled.

"I'm used to it, but are you sure you're alright, Syaoran?" Tsuna asked the boy as he slowly got up.

"Yes. Sorry for making you worry about me." Syaoran smiled as he got to his feet.

"I'm really sorry." Tsuna said as he also got up to his feet. "It's been awhile since I fell down my own stairs though."

**"Hurry up and eat. You're going to be late."**

Everyone looked to see Kurogane behind Fai with a straight face. "My~! Kuro-Papa, are you accepting Tsuna as our son~?" Fai giggled.

"No." Kurogane walked to the front door and opened it.

"Where are you going, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked the male figure.

"Out." Kurogane stated as he closed the door behind him.

"You're not going with him, Fai-san?" Syaoran asked the blond as all three-I mean, four went into the kitchen.

"No. Not today. We're going separate ways for today." Fai smiled as he served his three children a plate of food.

"I see." Tsuna stated as he sat at his chair and began to eat. "This is really good, Fai-san."

"Thank you~!" Fai giggled as Syaoran and Mokona began to eat their own food.

"Do you know where Kurogane-san went?" Syaoran asked his 'mother'.

"I have ideas, but they're not very accurate." Fai shrugged. "Now hurry Tsuna~kun. You're going to be late~!"

Tsuna looked at the clock and sighed at the time. "Thanks for the food." The brunette sighed as he got up and ran up stairs to get his bag. When he came back down, Syaoran was there.

"Tsuna," Syaoran started, "I'm not giving up."

At first Tsuna was lost, then he realized what Syaoran was talking about and frowned. "It's a waste of time. Sorry. I'm gonna be late."

Syaoran watched as the other boy ran out the door. "I'll make sure it isn't."

"Are you serious about that?" Fai asked as he came from the kitchen door. "We don't know how long we're staying. Do you think we have enough time?"

"Yes."

* * *

"This town is too crowded." Kurogane complained. He looked around and saw someone he knew he could get answers from. "Hey you."

The person jumped when they felt a hand on their tiny shoulder. The boy teen with a school uniform looked scared, but he spoke with confusion. "Y-Yes…" The one and only, Masayoshi, asked the grown man.

"I need you to take me to a few places. I hope that's okay?" Kurogane told him.

"Huh?" The boy asked.

* * *

"So Tsuna, do you really not know when the Ali Famiglia is leaving?" Takashi asked the brunette who he was companying to get some food from the vending machines.

"Yeah. They come and go. That's why I never meet them or why they're not that famous, but that's what I think. Syaoran said he started traveling since he was young and meet those two- I mean, three on the way. They've been together since." Tsuna explain, giving half of the truth.

"I see. As long as they don't destroy your home, Tenth." Hayato mentioned and got a stare from Tsuna.

_"You two do that all the time!"_ Tsuna screamed in his head but he let it go. "Anyway, they're all really nice and we have to get along with them."

"Understood." Both boys agreed, making the Tenth boss more relieved.

From the corner of the hallway, Hana was encouraging Kyoko to give Tsuna a lunch box she made for him. "Oh my God, Kyoko. Just give it to him and tell him how you feel."

"But he's with Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san…" Kyoko said, trying to find an excuse.

"Kyoko, don't go 'Dame' on me. Here, I'll tell Tsuna to go meet you on the roof. Give it to him there." Hana said, crossing her arms.

"Okay." Kyoko smiled as she walked up the stairs.

Hana smiled then frowned when she heard Tsuna's voice getting closer. The girl already knew about the mafia since she started dating Ryohei, who she was changing into a more civilized person. There were times he would scream EXTREME, but they were acceptable. She wasn't going to change everything about him.

Hana took a breath and ran in front of the boys. "Sawada! Help! It's Kyoko!" She whispered for only the boys to hear.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, now alert.

"Some strange guys came and grabbed Kyoko. They said,'Tell Decimo to meet us at the roof of the school. Alone. If there's company, then the girl gets it'. You have to go save her. She's my best friend." Hana bit her tongue to add in some tears to her lie. And it worked.

"I got it. Yamamoto, Gokudera. Watch over Hana-san. I'll be back." Tsuna said as he ran towards the roof.

"Don't worry, Hana. Tsuna will save her." Yamamoto encouraged the girl who wiped her tears.

"Oh. That was a lie." Hana said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Both boys yelled.

"Why did you lie to the Tenth?" Hayato asked.

"I'm helping out a friend. Don't ruin it for her." Hana said and the boys finally understood.

* * *

"Kyoko!" Tsuna opened the doorway, in HDWM, and called for the girl who was standing in the middle of the roof with two boxes in her hands. "Kyo… ko?" Tsuna looked around and his intuition was telling him the was no danger, mostly no reaction at all.

"Tsuna-kun...? Is everything okay?" Kyoko asked.

Then the boss got it. _"Hana set me up! She isn't the first… but still!"_ The boss sighed as he exited his HDWM. "Sorry, Kyoko-chan. It's just that Hana told me you were in danger."

Kyoko blushed. _"She went that far?! Hana-chan!"_ The girl hid the two boxes behind her back. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. It's not important."

Tsuna sighed as he scratched behind his head. "Aw man. There's probably a long line at the cafeteria… Maybe if I made it, Gokudera &amp; Yamamoto could let me cut in front of them to get something."

Kyoko looked at the brunette as he went to the fence. _"It's my fault that he missed lunch. Now's my chance."_ Kyoko walked up to the boy and revealed the boxes from behind her back. "Um… Tsuna-kun… I…"

Tsuna looked back at the girl and saw the extra lunch box. Then he realized why he was tricked. "Is that… for me…?"

Kyoko blush was deepening as she nodded her head. "If you want… you can eat it…"

Now it was Tsuna's turn to blush. "Y-Yeah…"

The two teenagers sat down next to each other and began to eat. For a while it was quiet, mostly Tsuna didn't want to say anything stupid and Kyoko didn't know what to talk about. Finally a topic came to her mind.

"So… how is it?" Kyoko asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at her then realized what she asked. "Oh! It's good. Really. You're a really good cook. Ever since the future, you have improved a lot. Oh but you're food was always delicious. You going to become a great wif-!" Tsuna stopped his words.

"Wif? Tsuna-kun, what were you trying to say?" Kyoko grinned.

"Wif… Wifi tectition!" Tsuna blurted out without thinking.

"What-?" Kyoko started to ask, but the lunch bell rang, signalling that students had to return to class.

"Oh! Class is starting. Thanks for lunch, Kyoko. It was really good. Later!" Tsuna gave her the lunch box and ran inside.

Kyoko blinked at Tsuna's action. "Wifi tectition…? What does that have to do with making food?"

Tsuna stopped running down the stairs to take a breather. "That was so close… I almost told her that she would make a good wife. That's a big no-no. If she heard that then she would think that I had a crush on her or something." Tsuna sighed. "Well it's not like I don't…"

Tsuna shook his head and walked to class. "I have to make her think I don't like _like_ her. We're just friends and I need us to stay that way. That's all." He squeezed his hands into a fist. "For her own good."

* * *

"Welcome Home~!" Fai said as he hugged the brunette.

"I'm… home…?" Tsuna gave Fai a small smile as he looked over at his friends who started with confusion, annoyance, and surprise.

"I'm making dinner~! Syaoran is out shopping for me~! I hope you don't mind that we borrowed some of your money since our money isn't the right currency~!" Fai said as he let Tsuna go and started to walk inside.

"It's fine. I understand." Tsuna shrugged. He didn't mind really and he understood that the travelers didn't have this world's currency. Tsuna heard many stories of their adventures last night. He even wanted to go with them instead of becoming boss, but he shook the idea out of his head. He had a life here that he couldn't abandon and he had people to protect.

The school group went inside and everyone sat down in Tsuna's room while Fai went somewhere else. Everyone got out their homework and began to work. Tsuna was starting to get better at working with math problems, it was just his English that was killing him now. He kept wanting to put in Italian instead.

"No, Tsuna-kun. That's not English." Kyoko patted the brunette's shoulder.

Tsuna realized that he was writing Italian instead of English. "Ah! Learning English and Italian at the same time is too hard…" He sighed.

"Don't worry, Tenth. You're getting a lot better at both. If you need any help with either, I will gladly volunteer." Hayato nodded at his boss.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna nodded back, but he was already good at Italian. The problem was that he was too good at it that it affected his English, mostly because the letters were written the same way.

"Hey, Tsuna. Is this right?" Takashi asked the boy.

The said boy looked at the paper and and examined the Rain's work. "It looks right. Ask Gokudera."

"Let me see." The silver-haired boy took the paper and looked at it. "Yep."

"No, it's not." Haru said as she looked over his shoulder. "The x is squared, desu."

"He already got rid of the square, Stupid Women." Hayato growled.

"No, he didn't! Look!" Haru said pointing at the paper.

"He did that part! He just didn't write it down!" Hayato yelled, showing the girl.

"No he didn't, desu! X is not 5!" Haru yelled, now getting her on paper to show her work to Hayato.

While the two were arguing, Kyoko looked at her crush. "Hey Tsuna-kun."

"Yes?" Tsuna looked at the girl.

"Um… well… it's about the dance… that the school is having…" She started and it got everyone's ears. "Are you planning on going…?"

Tsuna's heart stopped. "I…" He looked at the others to see them mouthing him to ask her to the dance. Tsuna couldn't. "I don't really know. If Syaoran and the others are here, then it would be rude to leave them here alone while their host is out."

Oh~! Did he get bad looks, but Tsuna couldn't help it. He wanted to keep space between them so he wouldn't do something stupid and confess to her again.

"Oh, I see. Well I wasn't planning on going anyway either. Maybe I can come over and we can all hang out here? I mean, if it's not that much trouble…" Kyoko suggested.

"That sounds fun, right guys?" Tsuna looked at his friends.

Haru grabbed Hayato's arm. "Sorry, Tsuna-san. Haru is going to the dance with Gokudera-san. He asked me last night."

"He did?!" Tsuna looked at the silver-haired boy with shock.

"I did-?!" Haru stopped Hayato's words with an elbow to his stomach. "Yes, Tenth… I did…"

"I see. Yamamoto-kun, what about you?" Tsuna asked the baseball lover.

"That day… I feel like something is going to happen that day… I might go with my dad fishing that day!" Takashi told his boss with a grin.

"I see." Tsuna nodded his head, believing his Rain guardian. "Well I guess it's just going to be Kyoko that's… staying here… with me and the others…" Tsuna realized what he set himself for. _"Oh man…"_

"Then, that night, I'll bring a cake we can all eat." Kyoko smiled.

"Y-Yeah…!" Tsuna smiled with worry. _"I technically planned a date with Kyoko!"_

Outside of Tsuna's door was Fai, who heard the whole conversation. "This might be fun~!" He whispered as he walked to the door.

* * *

"Okay, I think I have everything." Syaoran said as he walked towards the home he was staying at.

"Time to go home~! Time to go home~! Time to go to Tsuna's home~!" Mokona sang from Syaoran's hood.

The brunette smiled at the puff ball as he walked. He had got the ingredients that Fai had asked for and by the look at the time, Tsuna must of gotten out of school already. Syaoran looked beside him and saw a school building. He looked at the plaque that was on the wall that read **"Namimori Middle School"**.

"This is Tsuna's school." Syaoran said as he entered the grounds. "I never went to school before."

"What about when you lived with your parents?" Mokona asked as she looked around from the hood.

"I can't really remember those days, so I can't be so sure." Syaoran said as he saw a figure in one of the rooms. "Someone's still here. Let's go, Mokona."

"Okay~!" The white puff ball giggled, but it turned into a scream. "Syaoran!"

"**You."**

Syaoran turned around and saw a teen with black hair with tofas in each hand. This boy could put fear in anyone, but Syaoran has been with Kurogane and many others so this boy didn't intimidate him, as much. "Um… Me?" The brunette asked, not sure if the black haired teen was talking about him or Mokona.

"I'll bite you to death for trespassing school property." The sadist growled. The teen boy was none other than Kyoya Hibari, the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader.

"I'm sorry…?" Syaoran asked, not catching his words. _"Did he just say he was going to bite me to death?"_

"Herbivore." The black-haired teen growled as he got into his fighting stance.

"Herbivore? Wait, what? I'm sorry but what are you talking about? Are you calling me that?" Syaoran asked, now feeling cautious. He really didn't want to start a fight, especially with someone he didn't know.

The sadist teen didn't say anything as he charged at the brunette. Syaoran jumped back and dodged all of his attacks with ease, but that only encouraged the black-haired teen to attack more. Syaoran was having trouble to dodge all the attacks that were getting stronger and faster. Syaoran got serious when the other teen actually hit Syaoran's back, almost harming the white puff ball still hidden in his hood.

Syaoran put space in between him and the sadist teen. He looked back to see Mokona, shaking in fear. "Mokona, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes… I'm fine, but Syaoran… I'm scared~!" The puff ball whispered.

Syaoran glared back at the boy. "I don't know what I did to anger you, but I will not let you bring any harm!" Syaoran put his fist together and tried to summon his sword, but it didn't work. "Wha-?"

"Hm." The crazed teen attacked once again at Syaoran and the boy barely managed to dodge it. "What's wrong, Herbivore? Can't fight?" The teen asked with a smirk.

"Again, are you calling me that?" Syaoran asked, now more confused then ever. He couldn't bring out his sword! Why? How could he fight now? _"Wait!"_ Syaoran got out the ring and box from his sweater and examined them.

"Hm. Are you going finally going to use them?" The boy smiled.

Syaoran put on the ring and flames appeared. "I will win!" He inserted the flames into the box and the box opened to reveal a sword similar to the sword his clone used back in Oto world.

"Hien?! (Scarlet Flame)" He called it's name and the sword was covered with Sky flames. In the Sky flames, one could make out green lighting. "This?"

"Hn. Interesting." The brunette looked at the other boy who was now charging towards him again. "Show me your strength."

Syaoran blocked with ease and the two teens went at it. Block after block. Hit after hit. And for Hibari, 'Hn' after 'Hn'. Syaoran blocked most of the attacks that Hibari gave, but some hit the brunette. When Syaoran had a chance to attack, Hibari easily blocked it. Mokona held tightly as Hibari finally landed a hit on Syaoran's side.

Syaoran was headed for a wall but was caught by someone. Before he could see who it was, they put pressure on his neck and the brunette's vision went black.

Hibari was furious that someone-no, some _men_ with mask had interrupted his fight. "Name yourselves, Herbivores."

"**Sor~ry! I can't do that yet~! Maybe next time~!"** said the blue masked man.

"**You'll find out soon."** The red masked man growled.

Hibari charged at the three, but they disappeared in mist. Now angry, Hibari put away his toufas. "Herbivores."

Meanwhile, on top of a near by roof, Syaoran was laid down on the tiles.** "Geez. He just had to go to the store, not start a fight."** The red masked man sighed as he carried the brunette.

"**Trouble must have came to him~!"** The blue masked man shrugged, as he gathered the groceries. **"Well we should be heading back~!"**

Finally, Mokona peaked out of the hood and saw his saviors. "F-Fai~! Kurogane~!" He hopped onto the blonde's arms.

"Oh~! Mokona! Are you okay?" Fai asked the little one.

"That freaky kid didn't beat you too?" The black-haired man asked.

"No, I'm fine, but Syaoran got hit a lot of times!" The puff ball warned.

"Yeah, we can see that." Kurogane said as he pulled the boy over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Fai reassured the small creature.

"Let's go." The two men carried their companions back to the Sawada home.

* * *

"Syaoran!" Tsuna ran downstairs when he heard the door opening. It was past nine and when his friends left, there was none no home. He saw the other brunette beaten and was unconscious. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He ran into trouble while he was out." Fai said it as if it was something to celebrate. "I'm going to make dinner. Kuro-Papa, take our son to his room and clean him up. We don't want to have blood all over his bed."

"Stop saying things like that and I got it." Kurogane sighed as he went up stairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tsuna asked, worried for his 'cousin'.

"He'll be fine~! Anyway, Tsuna~kun," Fai started the stove and began to boil vegetables. "in the mafia, is there people who use lighting as a flame?"

"Ah, yes. That's the Lighting Flame." Tsuna said as he helped chop the meat. "Lightning Flames are in many ways more similar to electricity than actual flames. The special trait of these Flames, Hardening, can be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and also offensively by cutting like a sharp blade or electrocuting like actual electricity."

"What about water?" Fai asked.

"Water?" Tsuna asked, then got it. "Ah! You mean, Rain Flames. Rain Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. Its tranquility special trait carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement."

"I see." Fai nodded. "Is it rare for some people to have more than one flame?"

"Yes. Although, Gokudera possesses five flames. Most people can use one, but there are people who can use more. Why do you ask?" Tsuna asked, looking up from the cut up meat.

"The reason I asked was because…" Fai turned to the brunette with a smile. "Syaoran possesses the Sky and Lighting flames while I possess the Mist and Rain."

"How are you so sure?" Tsuna asked, shocked.

"I saw Syaoran fight today and saw lightning from his sword. When was heading for a wall, a water type substance caught the boy and cushioned his landing. I guess that was the rain flames."

"Fai-san, that's amazing…" Tsuna said as the blonde took the meat and poured it into the bowl.

"I guess." Fai smiled softly to himself. "But I have a feeling something even more amazing is about to happen. I'll be right back~! I have to go check something~!"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked as the man disappeared in the pantry, noting that Tsuna would just have to wait for it. "What's going to happen?"

* * *

"Maybe Tsuna-san just didn't want to go to the dance, desu. Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. Tsuna-san is just taking things slow." Haru told her best friend.

The girl used to be in love with the said boy, but realised that her love for him was just a crush and/or a phase. Besides he didn't really like her back the same way. Before Haru confessed to Tsuna, she found out that he had confessed to Kyoko. After a while, she found out that Kyoko had thought it was a joke, but in all reality it wasn't. After that, Kyoko became drawn to Tsuna, wanting to hangout with him and become his friend. Soon later after they returned from the future, Kyoko realized that her feelings for Tsuna were changing.

Kyoko sighed as she looked back at the house she had left. "I don't know. I have a feeling that Tsuna is trying to put distance between us."

"Hahi! No! Tsuna-san isn't that cruel!" Haru shook her head. But deep inside, Haru knew that Kyoko's theory was true. Tsuna was trying to put distance between him and Kyoko for some reason Haru was determined to know.

"You think so?" Kyoko asked, not convinced.

"I promise you that this is all just your imagination! Don't worry, desu~!" Haru smiled as they arrived at Kyoko's home. "I'll see you tomorrow. You'll see, Tsuna-san is just slow."

"Yeah." Kyoko smiled as her friend ran off.

Once Kyoko was out of sight, Haru frowned. "Tsuna-san, why are you hurting Kyoko-chan? I know you have a good reason, but it looks so cruel now. I will find out."

"**Then can I help you~?"**

Haru jumped back when she saw a shadow near the lightpost. "Hahi! Who's there?!"

"Oh~! Sorry~!" The shadow walked into the light to reveal Fai. "I surprised you didn't I~?"

"Fai-san, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"I'm looking for Syaoran. He's been gone for a while." Fai lied as he shrugged. "Anyway, Tsuna~kun does like Kyoko, correct?"

"Hai, he does. But for some reason, he's keeping a distance from her." Haru admitted for the said boy. "He's hurting my friend. I know he has a good reason for doing so, but it still isn't right. Kyoko… she's in love with Tsuna-san. She realized it after all this time, yet Tsuna-san won't give her a chance to say it."

Fai nodded his head. He had heard from Syaoran that Tsuna was scared for Kyoko because she might be targeted if he admitted that he liked her. If you looked hard enough, one could see that he loved Kyoko, except the girl couldn't see it. But the more he pushed her away, the more it looked like it was only the girl that was in love. "That is troublesome."

"How will you help?" Haru asked the man.

"Hmm~!" Fai thought about it, then an idea popped into his head. "Get Kyoko a dress for that dance. I promise, Tsuna will go."

"Hahi! How?!" Haru asked, now curious with sparkling eyes.

"Beats me~!" Fai shrugged, making Haru's head drop. "But~! I will get him to go~! Don't worry~!"

"Hai…?" Haru answered as Fai walked away. "Hahi, what did I just do?"

* * *

"Uh…" Syaoran stirred in his sleep as he smelt food from somewhere. He opened his eyes and sat up, holding his head as he looked around him. He saw he was in the guest room that he was allowed to stay in. The room was dark and the only light that was shown in the room was from outside the window, but it wasn't enough to light up the room.

Syaoran was already dressed in different clothes and his wounds were dressed. "What…? How did I get here?"

"**I brought you."**

Syaoran looked at one side of the room to see a black-haired man sitting on the floor, hidden in the shadows, away from the light from the window. "Kurogane-san!"

"Shut up. You'll burst my eardrums." The man told the teen.

"Sorry." Syaoran hung his head. "You carried me?"

"Yeah." Kurogane said as he got up and looked out the window. "It reminded me of_ that _time when I carried _him_ on my back."

"I'll find a way to bring them both back." Syaoran said with determination.

Kurogane's lip curved. "Yeah, but for now, rest."

"But I'm-!" Syaoran was interrupted by his stomach's growl.

"Hungry?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to say that I was fine, but… Yes, I'm hungry." Syaoran nervously grinned.

Kurogane sighed as he walked over to the brunette and carried him, princess style. "I'll take you over there."

"I can walk!" Syaoran argued, blushing at the childish position he was in. "You don't have to carry me!"

"Okay." Kurogane put the boy on his feet. "Walk." The man already knew the boy couldn't walk. Fai had checked all of brunette's injuries and found that his ankle was a bit swollen. The boy would still walk with it, even if he was told not to, so the two older men agreed to mess with the ankle to where he couldn't even put pressure on it. Let's say that the ankle would heal fine, but the pain was ten times worse than what it was.

Syaoran took the first step and his ankle burned with pain. The brunette froze with the pain.

"I said walk." Kurogane smirked at the brunette's pained face. When the boy said nothing, Kurogane picked up the boy again. This time, there were no arguments. "That weird teen must have injured you somehow. Pathetic."

"I'm sorry, but the sword was lighter than what I'm used to and that got me off balanced." Syaoran sighed as they exited the room.

"No excuses. You have to learn." Kurogane growled as he walked down stairs.

"Teach me." Syaoran asked the question and got a surprised look from Kurogane. "I know that my clone learned from you and I also saw what he saw, but you taught him what he lacked. Teach me what I lack."

Kurogane thought for a while as he stood beside of the door to the kitchen. "Maybe. I'll see."

"Thank you." Syaoran gave him a small smile.

"Huh." Kurogane grunted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Syaoran~! Sleep well~?" Fai asked the teen.

"Yes. I'm fine." Syaoran smiled as Kurogane sat him on an empty chair next to Tsuna.

"I'm really sorry about Hibari, Syaoran." Tsuna apologised.

"Hibari?" Syaoran asked.

"The boy that fought you at my school. His name is Kyoya Hibari and he's addicted to that school for some reason." Tsuna explained.

"Oh. Oh! So that's way he got mad when I entered school grounds." Syaoran sighed in relief. No way was he going to do that again. "Why did he call me a 'herbivore'?"

"That's what he calls people who seem to weak for him." Tsuna sighed as Fai set a plate in front of both of the brunettes.

"I see. Well I wasn't really trying to fight. I was just asking what he was calling me and why." Syaoran smiled.

"He's not a good listener…" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"_Neither are you."_ Syaoran thought as Kyoko came to his mind, then about a certain princess. _"I will return to you, Sakura."_

* * *

**How was this chapter? Sorry that it was so short, but I hope it's okay! This chapter is mostly about Tsuna adjusting to his life with Syaoran and the rest, Kurogane and Fai being more parently-like (totally made that up), and Syaoran's fight/Hibari's intro into the story and his determination to get Kurogane to teach him how to fight with a sword.**

**As I said in the last chapter, Fai has Rain flames as well and Syaoran has Lightning flames. I remembered on the ova that the real Syaoran controlled lighting as well as fire.**

**Syaoran can not use the blade he got from his Dad because that would ruin my fun! I'll explain why on the next chapter!**

**See you all next month!**


	3. Fake Date

**Hey everyone~! Why is there no reviews?! I need to know if you all love it or not? If you hate it, tell me so I can try to fix it! If you love it, tell me why! I want to know about your opinions! If you have questions, go for it! If you have request, go for it! Don't be shy! (Mostly cuz I'm thinking of making Syaoran and the rest to move on to the next world.) I love you all! Even if you don't like me, I love you!**

**KHR and Tsubasa Chronicles are not owned by me! Although I wish they did!**

**Warning:**** We have couples! Bad language! And some really funny and romance (kind of) scenes! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flaming Wings of Love 3**

* * *

"Morning~!" Fai greeted both teens when they entered the kitchen.

"Morning..." They groaned back as they sat down and placed their chins on the table.

"What happened to you two?" Kurogane asked the two, raising an eyebrow.

"I had to stay up to study for an exam today." Tsuna groaned.

"The pain in my ankle won't let me sleep." Syaoran groaned.

"Well here's breakfast~!" Fai handed each a plate and they slowly began to eat. "I already think you two are related by the way you act~!"

"There's a similarity in appearance as well." Kurogane pointed out.

"Yes~! Syaoran and Tsuna look alike~!" Mokona smiled.

The two brunette's looked at each other and sighed. "That's true." They said in sync.

"They sound the same too~!" Mokona giggled.

"That gives me an idea~!" Fai whispered to himself, but Kurogane heard him. "Tsuna~kun, what are you doing today~?"

"Um… I have a cram school lesson." Tsuna replied. He went to cram school once a week since he started his third year in middle school. Tsuna was tried of trying to understand Reborn's way of teaching and went there where he met Mrs. Ayano, the only teacher/tutor that made things seem easier than what the teacher at Tsuna's school taught him and didn't use explosives on the poor teen when he did a problem wrong, would always teach the boy. Tsuna enjoyed his time with the sixty year old woman because she was like a grandmother to him, explained everything he had trouble on, and didn't call him 'Dame'.

"How long is it?" Syaoran asked, now wondering if his cousin will be able to have dinner with them.

"I won't be able to eat dinner here with you three. My teacher brings food, so there's no need to worry about it." Tsuna reassured him.

"I see~!" Fai said as he walked over to the fridge and looked at the food inside. "Then I'll prepare something easy to make. Noodles? Hamburger steak? Maybe soup? Since the weather is getting chilly~!"

"Anything is fine, Mage." Kurogane said, wanting to know why the blond was happy that Tsuna was going to be gone all day.

"Well, I better go." Tsuna said as he ate his late bite.

"Have a nice trip~!" Fai waved as Tsuna left the house.

"What do you have planned now?" Kurogane asked now that Tsuna was gone.

"I want to spy on Tsuna and Kyoko-chan~!" Fai smiled.

"EH?!" Syaoran and Kurogane yelled together.

"And you two are helping me~!" Fai grinned as Mokona hopped on his shoulder.

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

* * *

"This feels wrong…" Syaoran said as he sat on a branch in a near by tree with Kurogane taking a nap on another branch.

"Just go with it." The man said as he yawned. "Besides, keeping watch on him isn't that bad. We're not on school grounds, but if we meet that teen from the other day, put on the mask and hop on my back. We can't afford a fight with your injury."

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said as he looked down at his injury. It hurt a bit, but he didn't want anyone to worry so he kept it all to himself.

Kurogane knew the boy was in pain and he didn't like the way the boy was being secretive about it. Either way the man kept quiet. Besides if things got bad, then Kurogane would make sure Syaoran didn't lift a finger.

"These…" Syaoran looked at the pair of glasses in his hands. The glasses had a black trim. On the sides of the glasses, they had orange outline of wings. "What are these?"

"I got them yesterday from a young, red-haired scientist. He's about your age." Kurogane answered as he took out his own pair, wing outline was red, and put them on. "They hide our faces as a mask."

"How?" Syaoran asked, ignoring about the scientist.

"Flames." Kurogane said as the glasses lit up with Storm flames and covered half of Kurogane's face. "Ignite your flames into the glasses and they become flames."

"Amazing…" Syaoran said as he looked at his own pair. He put on the glasses and ignited his flames, causing the glasses to shine bright with orange flames that covered half of his flames.

Kurogane's flames extinguished and he left the glasses on. "They won't affect your eyesight so it's your choice to leave them on or not. I'm leaving them not just in case that brat from the other day comes back for a rematch."

"Tsuna said he was a part of his family. Should we really fight him?" Syaoran asked as the flames dispersed and the teen took them off.

"If it's for self-defense, yes. If not, no." The man said as the school bell rung. "Time for you to go."

"I wonder what Fai-san is thinking…" Syaoran sighed as he jumped down.

Kurogane watched as the boy disappeared. "Good Luck, Brat."

* * *

"Fai-san!" Syaoran called the blond man that was hidden in his own flames.

Fai swung upside-down from a tree branch, scaring the teen. "Boo~!"

Syaoran jumped at the sudden surprise. "F-Fai-san!" he looked at the blond with confusion. "Where's Mokona?."

"She went with Kurogane~!" Fai giggled as he grabbed the boy teen and threw him in the tree. "Tsuna~kun is coming~!"

Syaoran, who was now hanging from a branch on his stomach, sighed. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Why not~?" Fai giggled. "Now, shh~!"

The two stayed quiet as they watched the Vongola boy leave the school grounds. He seemed to be in a hurry as he ran out of the two stalkers' view. Syaoran felt the guilt eating at him already. "Fai-san, I'm not so sure about this…"

"Don't worry~!" Fai smiled as he jumped down. "I'll be with you~! In the shadows~! While Kuro-Papa watches over Tsuna."

"Not that…" Syaoran sweatdropped as the mage helped him down. This felt wrong. Not just for Tsuna, but for Sakura as well (imagine her sneeze). "Going on a date with Kyoko-chan as Tsuna is too much…"

Yes. Fai's plan was for him to use his own Mist flames to disguise Syaoran as Tsuna to find out more about the couple while Mokona and Kurogane watched the Vongola from affair, at his tutoring session. The teen was against it, but Tsuna wouldn't tell him anything about Kyoko so he decided to go along with Fai's plan. Plus if Syaoran didn't, he won't get any food.

"Don't worry~!" Fai cheered as Syaoran finally got to his feet. "Tsuna~kun just needs a little push~!"

"Then why don't we push him instead of you pushing me." Syaoran sighed as Fai began to cover the teen with his flames.

"He's too stubborn~! You're more easier to push over~! Now go, Tsuna~kun!" Fai smiled as he pushed 'Tsuna' in front of a certain girl, making the teen trip.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko took a step back as Syaoran steadied himself, making sure he didn't fall.

"K-Kyoko-chan…" Syaoran stood tall but his legs were still shaking.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. "Don't you have a tutoring session to get to? You're going to be late."

"I… um…" Syaoran was lost for words.

Fai covered himself with his flames and walked over to the couple, invisible. "Repeat after me~!" Fai whispered in Syaoran's ear.

Syaoran slightly nodded. "My tutor called in and said she couldn't make it, so I have the afternoon off."

"I see." Kyoko smiled. "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. Gokudera is helping Haru and I don't want to disturb them. Yamamoto is helping his dad at the restaurant…" Syaoran jumped at his next words. "C-Can I hang out with you today?"

Kyoko giggled. "You mean a date?"

Syaoran could feel himself walking on the wrong path. "I wouldn't call it a d-d-da-da… that…"

Kyoko bursted in laughter. "Okay, we can hang out." She smiled. _"He is too shy to admit it, but something's a bit off. Maybe it's my imagination."_

"Y-Yeah…" Syaoran smiled. _"This is not a date! I'm still in love with Sakura! Sakura is my one and only, so I would never cheat on her!"_

"Where do you want to go?" Kyoko asked the teen, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Um…" Syaoran mentally asked Fai for help. The help was horrible. "L-Let's go… shopping…?" Kyoko looked at the boy in confusion and he started to panic. "I mean, like we could go look around the stores and play at the arcade! Or something at the shopping center!"

Kyoko giggled at Syaoran's clumsiness. "Is there a reason why you want to go?" _"What is he thinking? It's so funny, but at the same time… it seems different… and not like him. Oh well."_

"Well… I…" Syaoran mentally begged Fai not to make him say a stupid answer. "I just wanted to do something with you. You know, hang out."

"I see. Then let's go?" Kyoko smiled.

"Y-Yeah!" Syaoran smiled back while his guilt was whispering Sakura's name in his mind. The two, followed by the third, walked off school grounds. The two walked in silence and Fai was ready for Syaoran to ask some questions.

Syaoran blushed at the questions. "So… What's your favorite color?"

Kyoko looked at the boy with confusion. "Um… sky blue. Why?"

"Just making conversation." Syaoran answered. "What's your favorite animal?" Syaoran wondered what these questions were leading.

"Um… That would be a lion. Natsu is my favorite! Where is he?" Kyoko asked.

"He's with Mokona." Syaoran lied. "Um… If I become the next boss and there was a party, what kind of dress would you wear?"

Kyoko thought about it. "Then I would wear an amber, short dress with sparkles!"

Syaoran wondered about the response. "Why that style?"

"Because~!" Kyoko giggled at her own secret. "But it was just our friends at the party then I would wear a blue dress with a white flower design."

"Eh. Why would you change the dress?" Syaoran asked, now curious.

"That's a girl thing, Tsuna-kun. You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Kyoko smiled.

"I see…" Syaoran sweatdropped at the name. _"This is so wrong!"_

The couple arrived at the shopping center and Syaoran finally convince himself that they were really just hanging out. The girl didn't really flirt with him nor did she try to grab his hand. She stayed at friend distance and was happy about that.

"Syaoran, grab Kyoko. Now!" Fai whispered harshly.

A light lit up in the brunette's mind as he grabbed the girl and pulled her into his arms. A motorcycle speed by, running over where Kyoko was standing.

The girl watched the motorcycle drive off before she looked at Syaoran. "Thanks, Tsuna."

The boy nodded his head as they continued to walk, but not like before. Kyoko was holding Syaoran's arm, making the boy feel dizzy with guilt. Syaoran was praying that Sakura would never find out about this!

* * *

"Man, this is boring…" Kurogane sighed. He just watched from a distance as a women was teaching Tsuna how to do something that the man didn't really care to pay attention.

"Kuro-Papa is just hungry~!" Mokona smiled as she rolled on the roof of the building. "Kuro-Papa is hungry~!"

"Shut up…" Kurogane sighed. He looked down and saw a… "Pineapple…?"

"Kuro-Papa, wants a pineapple~? Strange~!" Mokona giggled.

"No, you stupid white bun." Kurogane glared at the small creature. "That kid… Huh?" Kurogane looked back at where he saw the weird hairdo, but the teen was gone. "What the?"

"Hm~?" Mokona looked at the streets below as well.

Kurogane got up and put his mask on. "Trouble's coming. Hide in here." He opened his jacket and Mokona jumped in.

"**Fufufufu… I found one."**

Kurogane pulled out the sword and blocked the trianet from hitting his head. He saw his opponents. They were two teens with the same pineapple hair. One was a girl with an eyepatch and the other was a boy with two different eyes.

The black-haired man heard Mokona's cries. "White Bun! Go warn the others!"

"But~!" It started.

"Just go!" Kurogane yelled as the stalemate was broken. He looked at the creature that was hidden in his jacket. "Go!"

"Hai~!" Mokona jumped out and hopped away.

"Nagi." The boy teen smirked. "Leave this to me. Follow that creature and find the other."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." Chrome ran with her trident and followed Mokona, but Kurogane got in her way and attacked her. "Kya!" She yelled as she blocked the attack, but she was knocked backwards.

Mukuro caught her and glared at the black-haired man. "Who do you think you are?" Mukuro growled.

"That's my line." Kurogane said as he stood up tall. He smirked at looked at the two behind his mask. "I'm the Banished Ninja from the Ali Famiglia." The man thought of a name. "Shadow."

"Shadow?" Mukuro repeated the name as he stood up with Chrome behind him. "Storm flames? You are powerful, I will admit." Mukuro's red began to glow. "But not strong enough to fight me."

The illusion started and Kurogane got trapped, at first. The lava pillars appeared and the floor began to break apart. Kurogane struggled to stay on his feet. He saw Mukuro and Chrome coming at him for a double attack. Kurogane then closed his eyes and focused.

_Clash!_

Mukuro and Chrome went wide-eyed when Kurogane blocked their attacks. "No way!/How?!" They broke apart and the Mist users attacked Kurogane with their real and unreal illusions.

Vives went and grabbed the ninja and tied him up. He struggled for a moment, but realize the truth. They were just making him see and feel what they want him to see and feel. He shouldn't be tricked by this.

Heck! He's been with Fai for how long and this is making him trip?! Good thing Mokona wasn't here or else Fai would have bugged the ninja about this and laugh at him even more. No way was that happening.

Kurogane finally snapped out of it and broke free from the illusions. "Okay. No more games." He conjured up his flames and grinned. "Let's start."

"**No~!"**

Fai jumped in the middle with his mask and faced Kurogane. "Stop ruining my fun!" Kurogane growled.

"You're ruining the plan~!" Fai argued. "Anyway, Tsuna already left. Let's go."

"Che. Fine." He agreed as his sword disappeared.

"Fufufufufu~! You think you can escape?" Mukuro smiled.

"We already did~!" Fai smiled the two were covered in his flames and jumped off the building without getting notice. "Phew~! He's crazy strong~!"

"I could have won." Kurogane growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Fai smiled.

"And what about Syaoran?" Kurogane asked.

"Who knows~?" Fai smiled.

* * *

"So Tsuna had something to do?" Kyoko asked Syaoran.

"Yes. There was a fight with flames, so I told Tsuna about it." Syaoran smiled. _"How are we going to hide this from him?!"_

"I see. I hope no one gets hurt." Kyoko smiled. "Also, I won't tell Tsuna about today."

"Eh?" Syaoran asked.

"It was you as Tsuna, wasn't it?" She looked at him and he sweatdropped.

"H-How did you figure it out…?" He asked.

"Women's secret~!"

* * *

**That's all! I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm losing my idea for this story! HELP ME BY REVIEWING YOUR IDEAS! TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	4. Kyoko's Trial

**One review~! Finally! I was thinking that no one liked this story!XD Well I'll keep it going a bit more, but I'm not going to extend it. Next chapter will be the last one. Sorry~!**

**KHR and Tsubasa Chronicles are not owned by me! Although I wish they did!**

* * *

**Warning:**** We have couples! Bad language! And some really funny and romance (kind of) scenes! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flaming Wings of Love 4**

* * *

Kyoko was laying on her bed when she got a call from Tsuna. She grabbed the phone and answered it as she continued to look at the ceiling. "What's up, Tsuna-kun?"

"**Um… Kyoko… chan…"** His voice sounded a bit nervous and it seemed like he was out of breath.

"Yes~!" She chimed.

"Um… Do you really want to come over to my house?" He asked her, sounding even more nervous.

Kyoko frowned. _"He doesn't want me to go, huh?"_ Then remembering her friend's words, she smiled. "No, I kind of want to go to the dance, but I don't want to go alone."

Tsuna's voice sounded a bit happy. "Well I would love to go with you to the dance as your d-date, b-!" He couldn't finish.

"Really?! Thanks, Tsuna-kun! I can't wait! I'll call Haru and we can go dress shopping tomorrow! Night, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said it before he could protest and hung up. "I caught you~!"

On the other line, Tsuna was wide-eyed and was in complete shock. "Sh-She caught me…"

* * *

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Syaoran asked his friend as they ate breakfast.

Tsuna was still in shock, confused, but he knew one thing. "I'm going to the dance… with Kyoko…"

They all stared at Tsuna in shock for five seconds before they yelled. "WHAT?!"

Fai walked up to Tsuna and patted his back. "Way to go, Tsuna~! Are you excited~?"

"No!" Tsuna yelled, bring more shock to the four with him. "If I'm with Kyoko, then… then her life will be endanger! I have no choice but to become the next boss of the Vongola, but she has one! Being with me is going to lock her up, bring her worry, and she'll be alone over there. I won't be by her side."

Fai had had enough of this. "Tsunayoshi, Kyoko already made her decision." That caused the boy to look up. "It doesn't matter what you say or do, Kyoko wants to be with you. That is her choice, not yours."

"But she doesn't realize th-!" The Vongola's words were cut off.

"Then tell her! Show her what the mafia really is. Try to scare her away, but…" Fai looked away, still serious, "if she chooses to stay then you let her stay. If she wants to share your pain, then let her become the woman that you will protect."

Kurogane nodded. "Women are hard to understand. That's true, but she's giving you signs that she wishes to be with you. You said she knows about the fights you fought and that she's seen you fight and get hurt. Even though she saw this, she still wishes to be with you."

Tsuna stared at the two adults then at his feet. "I… I don't want her to get hurt… I… I love her too much…"

"**Then test her, Dame-Tsuna."**

The said boy turned around to see his tutor, Reborn. The infant was no longer a child. He had grown to the age of a nine year old, but was smarter and stronger.

"Test Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah and maybe these guy can help you." The nine year said as he bowed to the guest. "Watanuki told me you three were coming. Yuuko's dead, huh?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yes."

Reborn nodded his head and looked at his lost student. "Let's test her, Tsuna."

The Vongola looked away. "Okay. I have the perfect idea."

* * *

"Hahi! You actually did it?!" Haru gasped at her friend.

"Yep~!" Kyoko giggled. "I'm so happy~! Tsuna never goes back on his promises."

"Bossu must be confused, but I guess that's okay." Chrome smiled.

Hana patted her best friend's shoulder. "Congrats, Kyoko. You are one step closer to getting Tsuna's heart."

"Yes!" The girl blushed. The four were out buying dresses for the dance and had each girl finally found one they loved. Kyoko hugged the bag that had her dress inside. "I hope Tsuna-kun will think I'm pretty in this dress."

"I'm sure he will, desu~!" Haru smiled as she hugged her friend.

Kyoko laughed as she felt her phone ring. She got it out and saw she got a text. "Huh? Tsuna-kun?" She looked at the message and saw what he wrote:

"_Kyoko, I need some help and I want you to come. You have my promise that I won't hurt or touch you. I just want to see you but just as the two of us."_

Haru saw the message and gasped. "Hahi! He wants to be alone with you!"

Kyoko reread the message as she frowned. "It sounds like he's going to reject me."

"It's sounds more like a confession to me." Hana shrugged as she leaned over and read it as well.

Kyoko blushed as she put away her phone. "Then I'm going!" She smiled as she started to walk.

Haru grabbed her bag and smiled. "Let's not show him this, desu." She giggled.

The orange-head smiled. "Thanks you."

As kyoko ran off the other three smiled at each other. "It's finally happening." Hana smiled.

Haru nodded. "Gokudera and me, Hana and Ryohei, and Chrome and Hibari. Soon Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan."

"I'm glad." Chrome smiled. "She finally aiming for neutral love."

"Yeah."

* * *

Kyoko smiled as she saw Tsuna at the top of the stirs of Namimori shrine. "Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko waved at him as she climbed up the stairs.

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna got up and met her halfway. "Sorry for making you come all this way."

The girl shook her head. "No, it's okay. I don't mind."

The brunette smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as they climbed the rest of the stairs. "Then let's go."

Kyoko's cheeks started to turn red as she followed him. "Y-Yeah!" She couldn't stop herself from smiling. _"Is… Is Tsuna-kun really going to confess to me?!"_ She shook her head. _"If he did, I don't know what I'll do!"_

Tsuna, on the other hand, was not smiling as they reached the top. He pulled her onto his back and ignited his flame. "I'll fly us to where we need to be."

"O-Okay." Kyoko said as she silently sent a 'thank you' prayer for wearing shorts and not a skirt. She held him close as she leaned her head against his back. She smiled as she felt his shiver.

"I'm going."

"Yeah."

Tsuna took off in the air. As he flew he felt Kyoko's warmth and enjoyed it. _"Too bad she's going to hate me after this."_ He let out a silent sigh so Kyoko won't hear. _"Please. She's not the only one that will hate you."_

He saw the area he was supposed to land and landed. He helped Kyoko to her feet and exited HDWM. Tsuna looked around and saw no one around them. "Okay."

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko got his attention and tilted her head cutely. "What's wrong?"

The boy blushed then looked away. "I have to show you something." He pulled out the Vongola ring and faced her. He got down on one knee and took a deep breath.

"Tsuna-kun?!" Kyoko blinked with a red face.

He looked at her with serious eyes. "Kyoko-chan, what I'm doing is for the sake of the Vongola family and my heart. I was put in a trail and saw the Vongola's History. When the next boss chooses his wife, they go threw the same trail." His grip on the ring tightened. "Kyoko, I like you."

The girl jumped when she heard the words.

"I really do like you. Since I first met you, I've always liked you." The Vongola admitted. "However, if I'm going to become the next boss and have you by my side, I need you to go threw the trail as well."

Kyoko smiled at him and nodded her head. "I do it, because I like you too. Tsuna-kun, I like you."

Tsuna bit back his tears as he got up. He pulled her close. "Kyoko… sorry." He pushed his lips onto hers and kissed her softly as tears fell down his eyes. He slowly slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled away and saw her eyes wide with shock.

He took a step back and turned away when she started to scream. "NO! STOP IT! WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?! TSUNA-KUN!" The boy watched as the girl fell to her knees and ripped the ring off her finger. She blinked several times before she looked up at the brunette. "Y-You…"

Tsuna stared at her. "Do you accept these sins or not? Your answer will decide our future."

Kyoko got to her feet and started to shake. "Tsuna-kun…" She took a step back as the tears continued to fall.

"I want an answer." Tsuna told her. "And I want it now."

Kyoko took another step back when Tsuna took one step towards her. Without looking him in the eye, she turned and ran away from him. She hurried home and didn't look back.

Tsuna watched her leave. "I'll take that as a no."

He turned around and sat on the ground, crying silently to himself.

* * *

Ryohei heard the door and saw his sister at the doorway. He smiled at her, but it didn't last long. "What's up, Kyoko?" He asked as she walked to him, her bangs covering her eyes. "Why are you shaking?"

Kyoko looked up and revealed her red eyes. "I'm afraid…"

"Of what?" Ryohei asked as he held his sister.

"I'm afraid of Tsunayoshi Sawada… Vongola Decimo…"

* * *

**How's that? I bet people are hating Tsuna and/or me, but it's getting good, huh~? And you will all hate me even more cuz next chapter is going to take a while. Laters~!**


	5. End

**Last chapter guys~! I hope you all enjoy! Review~!**

* * *

**KHR and Tsubasa Chronicles are not owned by me! Although I wish they did!**

**Warning:**** We have couples! Bad language! And some really funny and romance (kind of) scenes! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flaming Wings of Love 5**

* * *

"Morning!" Tsuna answered as he walked down the stairs. He didn't sleep a wink last night due to his depression, but he had to get school over with.

"Tsuna." Syaoran came from the Kitchen doorway and smiled. "We're leaving this afternoon."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "How do you know?"

A blue light shined from in the kitchen and Fai came out with Mokona in his hand. Her earring was glowing a bright blue. Tsuna knew what was happening.

"It's time to move to the next world, huh?" He asked, knowing his answer.

"Yes." Syaoran smiled.

"I see." Tsuna looked at his feet. He was going to be alone again. Not he minded it, but he would miss his new friends. "Oh yeah. Reborn said whenever you guys leave, that you could keep the boxes and the rings."

"Tsuna." Fai went up to the boy. "We'll see you again. We don't know when, but we're bound to come here again."

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah." The blonde hugged him. "Have a nice trip."

"We're off."

* * *

"Kyoko! Open the door TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pleaded from the other side of the door. "You're going to be late for school."

"No!" The girl yelled from the other side. "I don't want to! I don't want to see him!"

"Kyoko…" The brother only continued to worry for his little sister, wondering what had happened to make her feel this way.

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING TO ITALY?!" Hayato and Yamamoto asked together as they stared at their boss. The three were on the rooftop and were in the middle of break. No one noticed that a certain girl was missing from class, except for two people.

"Yeah." Tsuna answered. "I know it's only two weeks until graduation, but I want to go so that I can learn the ropes to becoming a boss. Nono already got me a teacher to homeschool me as I study to become a boss. I talked to Mom and Dad this morning and they agreed to it and called the school. You guys can always come and visit if you want."

"We'll go with you." Takashi offered and the silver head agreed.

"Thanks, guy." The brunette smiled. "However, I'm going after school today since Syaoran and the others are leaving this afternoon. Tonight, I'm taking off. My flight is planned and I'm already packed. You guys stay here and finish school. I'll be fine."

"Oh well~!" Takashi smiled. "We'll have to wait."

"Yes." Hayato looked at his boss and he worried. "Tenth, did something happen to make you decide this?"

Tsuna's smile dropped and he began to answer until someone yelled at him.

"Sawada!" Hana yelled as she went up to him, getting the the boy's attention. "What did you do to Kyoko?!"

Tsuna looked at her unfazed. "I gave her a test and she failed. That's it."

Hana stared at the emotionless eyes the brunette had. "What?! What kind of test?!"

"Don't worry about it." Tsuna answered.

The girl slapped the boy. "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! TELL ME!"

Hayato and Takashi watched as their boss looked like a puppet that was hit, but the strings made him still. It was something that caught them off-guard. They had to watch this.

"She claimed that she liked me." Tsuna started and she looked at her with the same eyes. "And I proved her wrong. I showed her the Vongola's past and said if she accepted it than she could become my wife. She freaked and ran away. That's all. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted."

"No way…" Hana backed away from the boy who turn to the door. "Don't you love her?!"

"I do." Tsuna commented. "Enough to let her leave me alone and have a better life. I'm going to talk with the teachers about my absence. Later."

* * *

"Syaoran~!" Mokona jumped on the said brunette's shoulder wearing a small cape. "Ready~?"

"Yeah." Syaoran answered as he tightened his boots. He was wearing the clothes that he received from Sakura before they left her world. It felt nice to know he was wearing the clothes she gave him, yet it felt sad since he was leaving.

"Are you ready?" Kurogane asked as he strode in the guest room, wearing his traveling clothes as well.

"Yes." Syaoran answered as he got to his feet.

Fai came in and Mokona jumped into his arms. "If we're ready to go, let's go pay a visit to someone."

"We already said goodbye to Tsuna." Mokona told the blonde. "Who are we going to visit?"

"The one who can save Tsuna." Syaoran answered for the blond. "Right?"

"Yes."

* * *

Kyoko hugged her pillow and shut her eyes when she remembered the screams, the images, the torture. She was scared of everything now. Her room was light up with all her lights. Not even shadows were visible.

"Tsuna-kun…. He wouldn't kill anyone…" She whispered to her pillow. Then it hit her.

Tsuna killed Byakugan in the future they went to. He burnt him alive. His first kill and she witnessed it. After that, she fell in love with him.

The thought made the girl gag and she ran to the trashcan and threw up, sobbing. She felt pathetic and so stupid for falling in love with him. She never even thought about his dark side. She didn't know the Tsuna at all.

"**Knock, knock~!"**

The girl looked up from the trashcan and saw Fai at her window, opened. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're leaving." Fai answered as he entered the room. "Right now actually.

"You're leaving…?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes." Fai smiled as he sat on the bed and she sat next to him. "Are you okay?" When the girl shook her head, Fai hugged the girl. "It's okay."

"Tsuna-kun… He's a murderer…" She started. She told him about the future where Tsuna had killed the albino. The blonde was not shocked to hear this since he heard it from Tsuna, but he was getting another side of the story so he listened closely.

"That may be true, but you're alive because of him correct?" He asked when she was finished.

"Eh?" Kyoko looked at him, confused and shocked.

"He would kill anyone that threatens you." Fai told her. "That means he loves you enough that he would kill anyone that tried to kill you. He loves you."

Kyoko looked away. "If he loved me so much, why did he push me away?! Why did he show me that?! Why doesn't he show it?!"

"He's protecting you."

"What…?" Kyoko looked at the man.

"So you don't get more involved with the mafia then what you already are, he has been pushing you away." Fai smiled at her. "If you became his girlfriend, wife, mother of his children, a lot of people would go after you to get him. He doesn't think he can protect you that well. He's scared for you."

Kyoko got to her feet, hands covering her mouth. "No way…"

"He's leaving tonight." Fai's smile turned sad. "He's running from you now. Are you going to let him?"

Without saying anything for three minutes, Kyoko ran out of the house. Thoughts hit her head like punishment. _"Stupid Tsuna-kun! Why did I fall for you?! You kind, sweet Tsuna… Tsuna-kun!"_

She ran and ran, her bare feet getting red from all the the way they pressed against the cement roads. Everyone looked at the girl with confusion and laughter, yet she didn't care for them. Kyoko needed to see Tsuna. _"Tsuna!"_

Kyoko ran into the airport and looked around for the brunette. She went to the front office and begged for entry. "I need to find someone before they get on a plane! The one for Italy! Please tell me where to go!"

The woman at the desk pointed at a direction, shocked at the breathless girl in front of her.

"Thank you!" Kyoko yelled as she ran towards the direction. She bumped into some people and rushed her apologies for them, but she continued to look for the boy she loved.

She arrived to the section where the people waited to enter the plane. She looked around and saw that only a few were present. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen.

Kyoko panicked as she ran towards the opening of the plane where a security guard was guarding. "Tsuna-kun!" She yelled for him as she crashed into the man's arms who prevented her from entering. "Tsuna-kun! Don't go! Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!"

The man held the girl as she tried to enter but the doorway was closing. **"Ma'am. The plane is taking off already."**

"No!" She argued. "Tsuna-kun! Don't leave me! Please! Come back! Please! Tsuna-kun! TSUNA-KUN!"

* * *

"She was too late." Syaoran answered as he and the others watched the girl from the shadows.

"Don't worry." Fai smiled. "She's the only that can convince Tsuna."

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked him.

"Nothing that concerns us." Fai shrugged as the white bun flew in the air. "Let's go?"

"Yeah." Syaoran answered he went with his friends to the next world, leaving the girl in tears with a broken heart.

* * *

_Knock, knock!_

"Enter!" Nono answered, not looking up from his paperwork as the door opened. "What has hap-!" The man's eyes widen when he actually paid attention to the flame in front of him. He looked up and blinked.

"**Long time no see."**

"Tsunayoshi?" Nono smiled as he got to his feet and hugged the teen. "I thought you were coming Friday or so. You came so early."

Tsuna shrugged. "I'm the next boss, correct? I need to start learning."

"That's very true." Nono laughed as he sat down. "I won't live long. I'm happy you're here. Your friend okay with you being here? Your guardians aren't going to come?"

"After graduation, they come. Hibari however…" Tsuna laughed. "We haven't been able to talk."

"You haven't talked to him about it yet?"

"I have, but he just wants to fight."

"Ah." Nono laughed. "Well, you ready to start?"

"Yes!" Tsuna smiled.

"**What about Kyoko?"**

The brunette jumped at the baby hitman's words. He looked behind him to see the baby in the middle of the room, glaring at him. "What about her?" He asked, not looking at the hitman.

"What did she say when you told her?" Reborn asked.

When Tsuna stayed quiet, Nono got the picture. "Is she you-!"

"No!" Tsuna yelled. "She's just the person that rejected me. That's all. Her brother is my Sun guardian."

"She knows about the Vongola past." Reborn smirked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled at the baby, but it was too late.

"I see." Nono nodded in understandment. "She regretted the Vongola history. It's hard to find one that accepts it. There are others, Tsunayoshi. Don't give up."

"Yes." Tsuna nodded his head. He bit back the tears as he looked at his ring. "I'll find someone soon."

* * *

**Six Months Later:**

"**Tenth!"**

Tsuna turned around and smiled brightly. "Everyone! You came!"

Hayato, Takashi, Haru, Ryohei, Hana, Lambo, I-Pin, Chrome, and even Hibari were present behind the brunette. Although Chrome was holding his hand, the Cloud was still inches away from the crowd. They all wore formal wear and the girls had their hair done nicely.

Tsuna laughed as he hugged his guardians. "It's been so long!"

"Six months is a long time, Tsuna." Takashi laughed. "You never came to visit."

"I've been preparing for this day." Tsuna smiled , but it didn't last long.

His eyes widen when haru pulled a girl from behind Hana. She had long golden brown hair that was pulled into a curly up-do. Her honey colored eyes were framed with a black eyeliner and had a nice soft brown color eyeshadow. Her dress was stunning soft pink and honey yellow ruffled dress that rippled every time she moved. The jewels that were sewed on the dress sparkled every time she moved. Her ballet flats were the same soft pink and had small jewel on the front, matching the others.

She looked at the brunette boy and blushed. "T-Tsuna-kun…"

"K-Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna could barely speak. Her beauty was making his speechless.

He shook out of it and looked everyone but Kyoko, which was very hard for him to do. "I see everyone's here. My guardians have to walk in with me." He turned around. "Everyone else has to sit with the others."

"Right!/Yes!/Hm."

Tsuna rushed away from his friends so they wouldn't see his blushing face.

Kyoko watched him go and she giggled when the other girls gave her winks and such for dazzling the Vongola boy. She held her hands together and smiled. "I have to try even harder today."

* * *

"I now give the title of the Vongola Mafia Boss to Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo!" Nono yelled as he put on the black cape that had the famiglia crest on the said brunette as everyone cheered.

Kyoko smiled as the brunette turned around and bowed at the group of people. He started to give his speech, but Kyoko didn't actually listen. She notice new things about the brunette. He was taller from before and more muscular. His voice was a bit deeper and he spoke with more confidence for himself.

"He's a boss now." She noted as the whole room stood up and cheered when the new boss bowed, signalling that the speech was over. She clapped for him and followed the crowd as they walked to the building next door for the food and dance.

"_Maybe he is right?"_ She started to think as she looked at the other scary men in the building. _"Would I survive in this family? In this world?"_

She didn't actually eat that much, still thinking. She sat with the girls while the guys sat together in the center of the room with Tsuna. They were near enough for the girl to look at the new Vongola boss from time to time as she ate, but she was hoping that he was looking her way.

"_Would I be a bother? An annoyance?"_ She thought as the servants picked up their trays and the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the dance. _"Maybe I should be with him… These past few months, I haven't actually been looking at anyone else. He did rejected me, but I can't stop thinking about him. Tsuna-kun took over my mind. Maybe I should just leave him alone and look for someone else."_

The girl let out a long sigh, getting her friends' attention.

"What's up, Kyoko?" Hana asked.

The said girl shook her head. "Nothing. I just need some air. It's kind of warm in here."

"Okay." Haru smiled. "Have a nice trip."

"The dance is staring so hurry back." Chrome smiled.

"I know. I'll be a minute." Kyoko waved as she walked out the room and onto a balcony.

She saw another person there as well,leaning against the cement rail as he looked at the night sky. She started to back away, but she recognized who it was. "Tsuna-kun?"

At the sound of the name, Tsuna turned to see the girl and blushed. "K-Kyoko!" He stood straight and took a step away from the rail. He looked away as the music started inside. "A-Are you having fun?"

"Y-Yeah…! It's very fun…" She told him. _"Very fun?! Very FUN! What are you doing?!"_

"I see." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Dance is staring so I'll just go back inside."

She panicked when he started to head towards the door behind her. Kyoko stepped in his way and crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to dance."

"Eh?!" He blinked, stopping so he wouldn't bump into her.

Kyoko looked away. "You didn't take me to the dance after you promised." She looked at his chocolate brown eyes. "You owe me."

"Huh?!" He frowned. "Why me?!"

"Oh! I see!" Kyoko started as she turned to make her back face him. "You think you're too cool for me! Am I not good enough to be your dance partner?! Tell me!"

"K-Kyoko turned into Haru?!" Tsuna blinked at her strange out-of-character outburst.

Kyoko pouted cutely. "I'm not Haru! Haru's with Hayato-kun, so you can't go after her!"

"That's not what I meant!" Tsuna yelled back, feeling awkward. Then he realised something. "Y-You call him by his first name…?"

"Of course!" Kyoko looked away, crossing her arms. "They are dating and Haru said it was more casual to call him that. Hana's still dating my brother and Chrome is with Kyoya-kun. Takashi-kun is dating a girl from Haru's old school who came into the same high school as us."

"Eh?! Hibari and Yamamoto, too?!" Tsuna yelled as he felt a bit jealous.

"I'm not surprised~!" She glared at him. "You never contacted us! Do you even care?!"

"I do!" Tsuna yelled, then looked away. "It's just been too painful to think about back then…"

"You're right! You regretted me before I even gave you an answer!"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked back at the girl in front of him. She was still frowning, but tears came down her face.

"I still like you!" She yelled at him. "It's almost love! And it's changing me! Look! I'm arguing with you and before I won't wouldn't even think about doing this!"

"Kyoko…" Tsuna blinked.

"Tell me already." The girl started as she wiped her tears. "Tell me you don't love me back and I'll be able to move on! I find a new love. I might get my heart broken again, but it's something! I'll be over you! That's why… Tell me those words…"

Tsuna stared at the girl, speechless. "Kyoko…"

"Is that all you going to say?! My name?! I already know it!" She yelled as she ran into his arms and started to hit his chest. Due to her strength, however, the pushes didn't hurt him. "Tell me…"

Tsuna snapped out of it. "Kyoko-chan, I'm not the same Tsuna you once knew. I'm-!"

"Tsuna-kun is Tsuna-kun!" She interrupted him. "You will never change! You're still the Tsuna we trust and care for. If you do change, we'll be here to remind you of who you are!"

"Kyoko…" Tsuna blinked then looked away. "I'm already a murder."

The girl's body moved on it's own. She got on her toes and pressed her lips against his. He backed up and fell on his butt with her following behind him, still kissing him.

"Are you going to regret me without words?" Kyoko asked as she pulled away. "I already know you're a murder and I don't care. I'm ready to become you wife, a murderer's wife, a mafia boss' wife. Tsunayoshi Sawada's wife. Are you ready to tell me what I need to know?"

Tsuna smiled at her. "I owe you a dance and this." He reached in his jacket and pulled out a ring box. "I've been holding onto this since we start studying. I've always carried it around so that I could propose to you when we graduated Junior High and entered high school. I was planning on coming to Italy and bringing you with me as my wife.

"But I was scared." Tsuna said as the girl sat on his stomach, covering her mouth with her hands. "Can I protect you and keep you from danger? Am I strong enough? Should I even try? Syaoran and the others were telling me to think about your feelings, but all I could think about was your safety. I pushed you away and when I showed you the Vongola Past, I knew you not accept it, like me."

Kyoko blinked. "You didn't accept it?"

"No." Tsuna smiled. "It was too much. I said that if I couldn't return it to it's former glory, than I would destroy it."

Kyoko held out her hand. "I'll help you."

"As my wife?" Tsuna asked as he opened the box.

"Yes." She grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger. "As your wife."

* * *

Tsuna walked down the halls of the big mansion. "Today… It's the only day I can do this. If I screw this up, it'll be Hell."

He approached the door and took a deep breath before opening it. When he did, Tsuna smiled when he heard someone calling for him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Papa!"

Tsuna entered the nursery when the small boy called for him from the play pin. "What's wrong, Basa-kun?"

"Uppie~!" The baby smiled as he raised his arms.

"Okay." Tsuna smiled as he carried the little boy. He felt a flame coming up to his door and smiled as it opened to reveal Kyoko with a round belly. "Kyoko."

"My boys." Kyoko went to them and gave them each a peck on the cheek. "Time to go have a picnic."

"Yay~!" The little boy cheered as they walked out the room.

The three went to the top of the hill and sat down with a blanket and a basket filled with bread and fruit. The three spent hours on there, enjoying the time they rarely got together.

Then a bright light shone from behind them, but only the child noticed. He crawled down the hill without the parents noticing (Good parents right?XD) and saw the group of men.

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked as he saw the child. "That looks like Kyoko…"

"Kyoko? Tsuna's Kyoko?" Mokona asked. The four looked at the child that was holding back tears of fright.

"Ah! Don't cry!" Syaoran panicked as he carried the child and cradled him. He smiled when the child stared at him. "Hello."

"Helwo…" Tsubasa answered as he bit his finger.

Fai looked up and saw the couple looking around them. They were perfectly hidden from the two as they were in the bushes that surrounded them. "I see. This child is Tsuna and Kyoko's child."

"Really. They tied the knot after all. Took them long enough." Kurogane looked at the couple who were now calling for the missing child. "Should we met them?"

Fai opened his mouth to speak, but Mokona's ball began to glow again. "Oh! So soon?"

Syaoran shrugged. "We can't help it." He smiled as he put the little boy down. "Go with your Mama and Papa."

Tsubasa nodded as he started to crawl back to his parents. "Papa! Mama!"

"Basa-kun!" Tsuna yelled as he went down the hill to get the child as his pregnant wife stayed behind. He grabbed the child and pulled him into a hug. "Don't scare us like that."

"Papa." Tsubasa started. "Dere pewple ober dere." He pointed at the spot where the stang men came from, but no one was there. "Huh?"

Tsuna blinked and smiled at his son. "Oh well. Let's go home."

"Okay…"

* * *

**And end! I just added that last part for fun that's why it's kind of rushed. Also cuz that boy is from my story Eleventh's Story, Akari's older badass brother Tsubasa. Check that one out if you want but it's chill if you don't. **

**Thank you all for reading this and sticking to the end with me! Love you all! And to those who found this and are just now reading this, thank you for looking at my story! Until next time~!**


End file.
